


I'll Always Love Him - A Poem about a Father

by TalonZen



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonZen/pseuds/TalonZen
Summary: Just thoughts about my Dad. Formatting may be a little strange but I was trying to get it down like when I recorded this.





	I'll Always Love Him - A Poem about a Father

I've always loved my father, even when he didn't deserve it. I love my father because he always loved me and I believed him. He loved me without any conditions or ulterior motives, without any thoughts or plans in his eyes or his heart. 

I've always loved my father, even when he lied and stole and cheated. Lied to everyone around him. Stole my mother's life... her youth... her happiness. Cheated on her, on us, with another family. He was mean and spiteful, broken and hurt. He was the image of a broken man, from a broken house, in a broken city, in a messed up country.

I've always loved my father. Even when he was a slut and a whore. Even when he broke my mother into a million pieces. Even when he gave her borrowed diseases that sent her crying and reeling and losing her mind. 

I've always loved him. 

I will always love him because despite his shortcomings, his failures, his inadequacies...despite his lacking, his spite and cunning...despite him being everything that a father should not be...

I'll always love him because he loves me.


End file.
